What if the Warriors Did This?
by MiriamTheCat13
Summary: So, basicaly this is what if the Warriors went somewhere (modern)? How would it work out? What would happen? XD
1. Chapter 1

**What if Warriors Went to a Picnic Together...**

Firestar: Hello my friends! I brought us some food!

Sandstorm: Shut up Firestar, **I** brought the food!

Leafpool: Ehm mom? **I** brought the food.

Sandstorm: Oh yea, right.

Squirrelflight: **jumps out in clown suit** Surprise!

Firestar: Ugh, the disgrace is here

Sandstorm: FIRESTAR! **slaps Firestar in the face**

Leafpool: Oh look! Crowfeather's coming! **Swoons**

Crowfeather: Shut up, woman.

Ashfur: Hey guys I'm here, and Crowfeather, you've dated way to many cats to say that to my ex fiance's sister.

Hollyleaf: As much as I hate to say it, **glares at Ashfur** Ashfur's right, Crowfeather you HAVE dated to many cats.

Squirrelflight: **taking of clown suit and replacing with chicken costume** Ehm did no one notice that Ashfur just called me his ex fiance?

Everyone: **ignores**

Bramblestar: Hey! Is this a good time to start fish puns?

Graystripe: Water you talking about? Fish puns? Do cats even know what fish puns are?

Tigerstar: **Walks in, in a denim jacket and sunglasses grinning very, very widely** Is salmon wrong?

Everyone: **Scarred for life**

Tigerstar: Am I cool?

Hawkfrost: Hey dad check it out!

Tigerstar + Everyone: **looks**

Hawkfrost: **does back flip** **and fails, landing on his face**

Everyone: **trying not to laugh because Tigerstar is glaring at them**

Tawnypelt: **laughs, clueless**

Hawkfrost: **Starts crying like a little baby**

Tigerstar: **laughs his tail off**

Hawkfrost: It's not funny you bully :(

Tigerstar: **laughs hysterically**

Firestar: Ok, enough of this!

Jayfeather: But grandpa I just got the popcorn! **eats popcorn emotionally**

Lionblaze: Jayfeather, you can't even see them.

Jayfeather: **makes creepy face and** **creepily says** I can smell them **sniffs**

Ashfur: **Intentionally snores** Oh, looks like I fell asleep, WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T IF SOMETHING ENTERTAINING HAPPENED I WOULDN'T!

Graystripe: So much for a picnic

Millie: Oh maw StarClan! The picnic is like... RUINED! Ugh! **flips her hair into Sandstorms face**

Sandstorm: Tigerstar, tell your mortal enemy, to tell his friend, to tell his girlfriend, to watch were she flips her hair.

Tigerstar: Firestar, tell your friend to tell his girlfriend to watch where she flips her hair

Firestar: Um, Tigerstar, did you just listen to what Sandstorm said?

Squirrelflight: **Still in chicken costume** Ooooh Tigerstar has a crush on Sandstorm!

Tigerstar: **blushing** Says the one in a chicken costume!

Jayfeather: **crunching popcorn** **(emotionally)**

Sandstorm: How does that have to do with having a crush on me Tigerstar?

Tigerstar: **looking like someone stabbed his face it's so red** Um, heh heh well... Water you talking about?

Everyone: **groans**

Graystripe: Well, as Millie said, this picnic is ruined, let's go do something else.

Everyone: **Leaves**


	2. What if Warriors Went to Space?

**Going to space...**

Crowfeather: I bet you're all wondering why I called you over... Ha! I've always wanted to say that.

Squirrelflight: You're an idiot. **Slaps Crowfeather in the face**

Sandstorm: Squirrelflight! Where did you learn such naughty language?!

Firestar: It's ok, Sandy, let the disgrace speak as it wishes

Sandstorm: FIRESTAR! **Slaps in Firestar in the face**

Leafpool: Ha, get rekt dad.

Firestar: **Brushes of shoulders with a pout face** Well, anyhow, Crowfeather, why DID you bring us here?

Jayfeather: It's obvious grandpa, we're at a NASA thing place. We're obviously going to space. **Says in derpy voice** DUHHH

Hollyleaf: Um, Jayfeather, how do you know that it says NASA?

Jayfeather: **Creepily says** I see dead people

Lionblaze: What the StarClan does that have to do with knowing that it says NASA!?

Jayfeather: I don't know, why are you asking me you cactus tail?

Millie: Oh maw StarClan, are we like, um... going to space?! Oh maw StarClan! **Flips hair into Tigerstar's face**

Squirrelflight: **Puts on turkey costume**

Ashfur: Where in StarClan do you even GET, these costumes?

Squirrelflight: I don't get them in StarClan you peanut brain!

Everyone: **groans**

Yellowfang: **Walks to them dressed as a hippie** Hey y'all, got any babies?

Graystripe: Yellowfang, we told you, you don't get to eat babies anymore, babies have low calcium and your old bones need that.

Everyone: That's not the only reason.

Crowfeather: Hey guys look, NASA is gonna kidnap us into space!

NASA people: Hey guys, we're gonna take you into space, have fun **puts everyone into space shuttle**

Everyone: **takes off**

Tigerstar: Ehm, I really shouldn't be here

Sandstorm: What, are you _scared_ Tigerstar? That's ok I'll take Firestar and tell him to comfort you.

Tigerstar: **whimpers** ok

 **crickets chirping**

Everyone: **#Shook**

Jayfeather: **emotionally eating popcorn**

Ashfur: I'm bored

Firestar: you are always bored

Hawkfrost: Hey guys! I found a table tennis thing

Yellowfang: Do we even know what a table tennis thing is?

Ashfur: Apparently, yes.

Squirrelflight: **still in turkey costume** OH YEAAA! GUYS GUESS WHO **I** INVITED?! **Rats run out of every corner**

Sandstorm: Firestar, you win, our daughter is a disgrace

Firestar: I told you so!

Rats: **have sunglasses on** Hey guys!

Squirrelflight: Hey!

Jayfeather: They're... so GRAY!

Lionblaze: Um... Jayfeather, how... do you KNOW that?!

Jayfeather: Know what?

Lionblaze: That the rats are gray!

Jayfeather: I don't know what you're talking about **turns around and slaps Lionblaze with his tail** oh sorry, I didn't SEE you there!

Lionblaze: **grumbles**

Leopardstar: Control your "angler" Lionblaze!

Graystripe: Oh no, not this again!

Leopardstar: What's wrong former "clam"mate?

Everyone: **groans** Ok we're out **jump out of space shuttle and land ON THEIR FEET**

 **So! Did you like it? Do you want more? If you do, then pm me what you want the Warrior Cats to do next!**

 **-Cactus**


End file.
